Thomas and his despicable friends
by crafordbrian17
Summary: These are a bunch of random stories about some adventures that Thomas and his friends and Gru and his family encounter. So jump on board and join Thomas, Percy, Ryan, Gru, Lucy, the girls, and all of their friends on a bunch of high-speed action packed adventures around Sodor. Along the way, they face new challenges, make new friends, and new discoveries. ALL ABOARD!
1. Agnes meets Wilbert

We open up to Gru's house(which is right over by Elsbridge Station) and Agnes walks out into the front yard getting some fresh air.

Agnes: "ah! What a great day."

Agnes then walks out towards the station and makes it onto the platform just as an emerald green GNR G3 Stirling single named Emily pulled into the station.

Emily: "oh! Morning Agnes."

Agnes:(sits down on a nearby bench) "You too Emily."

Emily: "I see your loving this morning air, because I'm loving it too!"

Agnes: "I know right, this is just so beautiful!"

Emily then pulled out of the station with her coaches. Then Agnes heard a distant call to her, then she spotted a yellow and green PPR class A6 diesel boxcab named Phillip rushing to the platform calling to Agnes while honking his horn.

Phillip: "oh, Agnes! Agnes! Hi Agnes!"

Agnes:(stands up from the bench and walks up beside Phillip) "Hey Phillip, looking good over there!"

Phillip: "Agnes, you're not gonna believe this! I just shunted 20 trucks in a line ready for Murdoch to take to Brendam docks"!(reversing a little to show Agnes his line of trucks)

Agnes:(slightly amazed) "Wow Phillip, that's a new record!"

Phillip: "gotta go, there's still more shunting for me to do before Murdoch gets here! Bye!

Agnes smiles and waves goodbye to Phillip as she watches him quickly reverse back to the yard near the station.

As Agnes turned around to sit back down on the bench, on the other end of the platform she spotted Margo's friend Avery reading the sodor newspaper. Agnes then walked over to her.

Agnes: "Morning Avery, what's up?"

Avery: "Hey Agnes, I'm just reading the top stories of the newspaper. It says here that an engine named Wilbert is visiting us this summer."

Agnes:(puzzled) "who's Wilbert?"

Avery: "What! You've never heard of Wilbert the saddle tank engine!? He worked with the Red w Audrey writing every sodor story that was made!"

Agnes was impressed, but she was still confused about who Wilbert actually was.

Avery:(looks at her watch) "gotta go now, we're preparing a small welcome celebration for Wilbert when he gets here tomorrow."

After Avery leaves climbing into a red passenger coach that was coupled up behind a green GWR 5700 class tank engine named Duck, Agnes turned around thinking to herself. She wanted to know more about Wilbert.

So as Agnes walked back to Gru's house, she opened the garage and found the bike she used to stop a robber from stealing an ice cream truck. She climbed onto it and once she drove it onto a stretch of track that led from inside the garage to the outside line by the station, its wheels extended downwards and each wheel split in half extending as wide as the track. Agnes had the minions help her give her bike a system of running on rails!

So once Agnes was on the line near the station, she peddled off towards knapford station.

* * *

On her way, she had to stop and ask a LNER Gresley A1/GNR Ivatt C1 hybrid named Henry a few questions about Wilbert. Henry was by a water tower on the main line taking on water.

Agnes: "So Henry, who is this Wilbert guy exactly? I'm just wondering."

Henry: "last thing I heard was that he became good friends with Thomas and Percy the very first time he came here."

Suddenly the 2 Friends heard a loud faint whistle.

Agnes: "What was that?"

Then a blue saddle tank engine with red stripes past by pulling a flatbed with a huge crate tied down on it.

Agnes: "Was that him?!"

Then Agnes quickly peddled her bike and followed the engine towards knapford station.

At knapford station, the engines waiting for Wilbert at the platforms were Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Ryan. The people waiting _on_ platform 1 were Sir Topham Hatt, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Avery, and a few of the minions. Thomas and Edward were parked on the right side of platform 2, and Percy and Ryan were parked on the left side.

Margo: "I heard he's been here before."

Edward: "He has, he helped Thomas and duck on their branch lines."

Soon Wilbert pulled up to platform 1, the engines blew their whistles as he arrived.

Wilbert: "hello everyone, it's great to be back."

Edith: "so you're that one called Wilbert everyone's heard about huh? I can respect that."

Wilbert: "that's me, well I have to deliver this crate to some place called the sodor steamworks. Would anyone know where that is?"

Thomas:(facing Margo and Edith) "will show you, come with us."

So Thomas reversed, diverted onto the track by platform 1, waited while Margo and Edith climbed into his cab, and the 4 friends set off for he steamworks.

Agnes was parked at the very end of platform 1 overhearing the entire thing. She wanted to know even more about Wilbert, so she followed them.

At the steamworks, Thomas and Wilbert pulled up in front of the turntable. As Wilbert shunted his flatbed onto the turntable, a red Minaz No. 1173 named victor pulled up to a nearby set of buffers.

Victor: "hello my friends, what's in this crate I see?"

Margo:(climbing out from Thomas' cab) "We don't know yet victor, Wilbert hasn't told us."

Suddenly Margo spotted someone climbing out of victor's cab. She quietly gasped when she saw that it was her x boyfriend Antonio.

Victor: "I know you're not very happy to see him Margo, but he kinda works here now.

Antonio: "shall I open this crate for you senior?"

Wilbert: "Yes please young man"

Antonio pulled out a small yellow and black striped console and pressed a big red button which caused a crane hook to lower down above the crate and hook itself onto a handlebar on top of the it.

As the hook lifted up the crate, it revealed a green Neilson 0-4-0 box tank engine that looked a little busted up.

Thomas, Margo, and Edith gasped in awe.

Wilbert: "everyone, I'd like you to meet my old friend Neil."

Thomas: "Neil, your back!"

Neil: "Thomas old friend, how are the knapford yards doing?"

Thomas: "I run my own branch line now."

Neil: "I've been gone for such a long time."

Margo:(puzzled) "uhh Thomas, you mean you know this engine?"

Thomas: "well Margo, last time Neil was here it was a few days before I got my branch line."

Agnes was parked right outside the steamworks listening to their conversation. She was amazed by what she heard.

* * *

That evening at Maron station, Wilbert was waiting for Avery to come out from the station building to collect a package. Once she came out, they both saw Agnes on her rail bike in a siding looking miserable. They decided to see what the problem was.

Wilbert pulled up near where Agnes was parked.

Wilbert: "Hey young lady, you feeling okay?"

Agnes: "I'm fine, I just feel a little jealous that the others like you better than me."

Avery: "are you sure they think that, because I don't remember hearing anyone say anything it?"

Agnes: "Well Wilbert was getting so much attention today, so what's in it for me?"

Wilbert: "sounds like you're judging someone without knowing the full details. You know, that reminds me of a story about an engine who did the same thing. I think I know how to show you."

Wilbert then whispered something to Avery. After that Avery pulled something out of Wilbert's cab which turned out to be a set of special goggles. Avery put a flash drive on the side of them and gave them to Agnes.

Agnes put on the goggles and saw a story being told through them in the form of a song she used to listen to.

 **Don't judge a book by its cover. By: Thomas and friends.**

[Inside the goggles it showed Thomas pulling up by a tractors field.]

(Singing)Thomas first saw Terence the tractor plowing in a field one day and he said "My oh my...you do look funny

Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels how ever do you move along? You really do look funny"

"Don't be so rude" said Terence the tractor "I don't have wheels like you because my caterpillar tracks are so much better

And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere I don't need rails like you

One day I will prove it, show you how I do it, then you will understand."

[Then the goggles show random scenes of the engines working around sodor being shown one at a time like in a book]

(That you)

Don't judge a book by its cover , don't make your mind up too soon

Things aren't necessarily, always what they appear to be

Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon

Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never judge a book by its cover.

[then the goggles show Thomas puffing out of a tunnel bashing into a ginormous pile of snow]

Sure enough one winter's day when the snow lay deep and hard, Thomas got stuck he was in trouble

[then it shows Terence rolling out of the tunnel getting ready to pull Thomas free]

Who do you think came along, came along, and rescued him that day

The snow didn't matter, to Terence the tractor, now Thomas understands

(That you)

Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon

Things aren't necessarily, always what they appear to be

Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon

Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never judge a book by its cover.

[then it shows a green GWR 1400 class engine named Oliver struggling with a heavy goods train]

Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon

Things aren't necessarily, always what they appear to be

Don't judge a book by its cover, just remember the rule

Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never judge a book….. by its cover

 **FIN**

Agnes then takes off the goggles with a surprised look on her face.

Agnes: "woah!"

Wilbert: "So What do you think now Agnes?"

Agnes: "I guess I had the same problem Thomas had with Terence."

Wilbert "you got it, no matter how much people talk with someone new, they'll always love you."

Agnes: "thanks guys. Also, may I keep the goggles?"

Avery: "you're welcome, and yes."

Wilbert:(yawning) "I better get back to Tidmouth sheds, I'm sleeping with the other engines there for tonight."

Avery: "good night Agnes."

After Agnes waved good night to Wilbert and Avery, she was just about to peddle her bike home when the station master walked up to her.

Station master: "Aurthur was supposed to deliver a crate to the mainland scrapyard but his valve popped. Would you like to take it there for him?"

Agnes wanted to let Gru know but she was too far away from him.

Agnes: "sure thing Sir."

After Agnes had found the crate she was supposed to deliver, she had it coupled up behind her bike **(yes, her bike even has a back coupling)** and peddled across the vicarstown bridge towards the mainland scrapyard.

As Agnes arrived at the scrapyard, she saw a bunch diesels lined up along the sidings.

Agnes: "I hope this is the right place."

Then a voice boomed from among the crowd of diesels.

Mysterious voice: "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Agnes was frightened at first, but she decided to pluck up courage.

Agnes: "my name is Agnes, I'm here to deliver this crate."

There was a few seconds of silence, but soon the voice came back.

Mysterious voice: "Correct, put it in the back next to sixteen."

Agnes: "wh-who's sixteen?"

Mysterious voice: "A steam engine, he's going to be scrapped tomorrow."

Agnes: "thanks."

Then Agnes peddled past the diesel crowd and in the back where she found the engine the diesels were talking about. It was an orange saddle tank engine with yellow stripes and the #16 painted on his side. A bird had built a nest in his funnel and his driver and fireman were having coffee in his cab.

Agnes: "excuse me, are you sixteen?"

Sixteen: "uh, yes, how did you know?"

Agnes: "the diesels at the front of the yard told me."

Sixteen: "So I guess you heard that they were scrapping me tomorrow. It was also because that they couldn't find new parts for me. I really don't want to be scrapped."

Agnes thought for a moment, then she pulled a determined look on her face.

Agnes: "don't worry, that won't happen. I'm busting you outta here!"

Sixteen was exited, soon Agnes helped sixteens driver and fireman get him up and running.

When sixteen was ready, Agnes found a small turntable and peddled her bike onto it to turn around. She soon buckled up to sixteen, then they set off.

Mysterious voice: "Where are you two going?"

Agnes: "just down the line."

So Agnes and sixteen sped down the line back to sodor, they didn't even stop until they got there.

It was morning when they pulled up to Vicarstown station.

Agnes: "sixteen, welcome to your new home."

Sixteen: "thanks, I owe you my life."

Suddenly Sir Topham Hatt came walking up the vicarstown stairway. He was surprised to see Agnes and sixteen.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Agnes, what are you doing here, and who's this with you?"

Agnes: "this is sixteen Sir, I saved him from the mainland scrapyard."

Sir Topham Hatt: "Sixteen!? _The_ sixteen!?"

Agnes: "Sir, What do you mean _the_ sixteen?"

Sir Topham Hatt: "sixteen was in one of the stories that Wilbert used to tell!"

Agnes: "please Sir, I was hoping you could restore him back to a full working steam engine, we could always use another engine to help us."

Sir Topham Hatt thought for a moment, then he smiled and agreed.

* * *

The next day, Thomas, James, Percy, Henry, Gordon, duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Wilbert, Sir Topham Hatt, the minions, and Gru's entire family were gathered at vicarstown station waiting for sixteen to finish being restored.

Sir Topham Hatt raised his hand to get everyone's attention.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Ladies and gentlemen, engines and coaches, I'm proud to introduce the newest engine on our railway, Sheffield!"

Soon sixteen **(who was now renamed Sheffield)** pulled up to the platform. He had slightly dark green paint with red stripes and the name Sheffield labeled on his side.

Sheffield: "hello everyone, nice to meet you all."

Sir Topham Hatt: "But let's not forget to congratulate the one who rescued him…...AGNES!"

After hearing this, Margo gasped deeply quickly covering her mouth with her hands with her eyes as wide as can be. While the minions cheered and the engines happily blew their whistles, Margo ran up to Agnes and hugged her tight feeling very proud of her little sister.

Margo:(slightly teary eyed) "Agnes I'm so proud of you!"

Agnes: "thanks, I'm starting to actually feel proud of myself."

Then once they broke their hug, Agnes walked up beside Sheffield.

Sheffield: "Agnes, thank you for saving me back at that scrapyard."

Agnes: "Don't mention it Sheffield, Welcome to our railway."

 **FIN**


	2. Heavy Goods

In the shunting yards, Agnes was on her rail bike setting up a line of trucks for one of the engines to take away. She didn't know which engine was coming to collect them yet, but she was learning well how to handle trucks, even better than Edward.

Agnes reversed up to 3 trucks loaded with bricks, gave them a biff, and shunted them against 20 others which were 3 tar wagons, 7 flatbeds loaded with pipes, 5 coal trucks, and 5 pointy roofed box cars all lined up with a break van.

Agnes:(sighs) "there, that should do it."

Just then a brown GER class C53 tram engine named Toby pulled up near Agnes admiring her work.

Toby: "Wow Agnes, not bad! Did you shunt all of this?"

Agnes: "All of it except the flatbeds with the pipes. Stafford knew they were too heavy so he shunted them for me."

Toby: "I understand Agnes, but all of this won't be too heavy for the engine that's gonna come and pick it up."

Agnes: "by the way, who's coming to deliver this lot exactly?"

Suddenly Toby and Agnes heard 2 slightly low toots and turned towards a nearby platform to see where it came from. There, pulling up to the platform was a big orange BR standard class 9F engine.

Agnes was impressed and amazed at the same time.

Agnes: "woah, who _is_ that guy?"

Toby: "Oh him? That's Murdoch, I think he's here to take this goods train to Vicarstown."

Agnes stared at the big engine. She had never met Murdoch before, so she peddled over a couple switches and pulled up at the same platform Murdoch was at. Just as she pulled up, Margo climbed out of Murdoch's cab and walked over to Agnes.

Margo: "Hi Agnes, Edward told me you arranged most of Murdoch's train."

Agnes: "I sure did.(turns towards Murdoch) And you must be Murdoch, right?"

Murdoch: "you got it! I'm sure I can have this train delivered to Vicarstown on time, why don't you tag along. I know a peaceful route through the countryside."

Agnes: "I'd love to see the countryside, count me in!"

5 minutes later, Murdoch got into position and coupled up to his goods train ready to take it away. Soon Murdoch's wheels began to turn and the mighty engine heaved the heavy goods train out of the shunting yards with Agnes peddling close by his side.

Murdoch and Agnes soon made their way through the countryside just going past Arlesdale castle. Agnes looked behind herself towards the goods train Murdoch was pulling and then spoke to Murdoch.

Agnes: "Wow you're very big and strong Murdoch, you must be a really useful engine!"

Murdoch:(chuckles) "we're all really useful Agnes, we all have our own strengths."

A couple birds flew alongside Agnes and Murdoch tweeting to each other. One even landed on Agnes' finger tip cuddling against her cheek and then flew off.

Agnes: "you were right about this being a good route to Vicarstown Murdoch, this place is beautiful."

Agnes and Murdoch soon came to Gordon's Hill, Murdoch examined the hill for a minute and turned towards Agnes.

Murdoch: "Agnes do you think you can buffer up behind me and help me up this hill?"

Agnes: "I could but my bike doesn't have a front set of buffers."

Suddenly a small screen that Agnes had underneath the handlebars of her bike spoke startling Agnes and Murdoch with wide eyes.

Bike screen: " _Activating front buffers."_

Then a set of buffers unfolded out of an open valve in front of the bike. But instead of the base being red, it was actually pink with a set of silver shiny buffers.

Agnes: "huh, neat."

So Agnes peddled up behind Murdoch's goods train and buffered up to the break van.

Murdoch: "Alright Agnes, let's give it everything we've got!"

Agnes: "Rodger that."

Murdoch started heaving his load up the hill and Agnes pushed from behind. As they were about half way up the hill, the wheels on Agnes' bike started slipping causing the train to jerk backwards a little.

Agnes: "wuuhh!"

Murdoch: "steady Agnes."

Before Agnes could think about needing sandboxes, a small sink valve popped out in front of the back wheels of bike on each side spilling sand on the tracks.

Agnes: "wow, what has Dr. Nefario been doing with my bike last night?"

Soon Agnes and Murdoch found themselves at the top of the hill. Then they sped down the other side safely and soon they made it to Vicarstown station.

Murdoch: "whooh, we made it just in time."

Agnes: "thanks for the day out Murdoch, I better get home before I'm late for supper."

So Agnes backed up onto a nearby turntable and turned back towards Gru's house. She couldn't wait to tell the others about her day out with Murdoch.

That evening Agnes peddled up to a tunnel digging into the slope that led to Gru's house. A revolving door opened and Agnes peddled inside. As Agnes came to the end of the tunnel and it seemed to lead into Gru's lab which now had a system of tracks in it.

Agnes peddled into a ginormous room which also had a track system. It may be part of Gru's lab, but there was also a few station platforms installed along with the tracks. A big blue GNR class A1 pacific named Gordon was at one of the platforms while a bunch of the minions were boarding his express coaches about to head to a new movie.

Agnes pulled up to the platform near the one Gordon was at and climbed off her bike. Gru, Lucy, and Margo were waiting for her.

Lucy: "How was your day sweetie?"

Agnes: "Amazing, I met Murdoch and helped him deliver his goods train to Vicarstown."

Gru: "oh is that so?"

Agnes: " yeah, also I have noticed a few new things about my bike. First it spawned a new set of buffers and sandboxes when I helped Murdoch up Gordon's Hill.

Margo: "Oh that reminds me! Gru and Lucy made a few modifications on your bike last night while you were asleep."

Agnes: "actually I did need those upgrades, we only had a little trouble at Gordon's Hill."

Gru: "Well Agnes. Looks like you could use a lot of rest tonight, time for bed."

As Gru, Lucy, Margo, and Agnes went into the see through elevator up to Gru's ground level, Gordon just grumpily moaned before setting off to the sodor theater. Overhearing their talk reminded him of the times he got stuck on that hill.


	3. A little something between twins

Chapter 3: A little something between twins.

It was a cold winter morning on sodor. In Gru's garage, Agnes was teaching Avery how to drive her track cycle which now had a silver snow plow with a pink stripe across the bottom of it. Avery was hired to help Donald and Douglas clear snow off the main lines of sodor for the day. She was already wearing her snow gear, she just needed the right contraption to do her job.

Agnes: "So Avery, to turn on the sandbox, just press this tan button right here."

Avery: "Alright, I'll remember that."

Agnes: "Gru even told me that he equipped a tiny flame thrower in case there was a brick of solid ice on the tracks."

Avery: "WOW, your dad is pretty handy!"

Agnes: "Are you kidding? He's a master at tech like this."

Suddenly, the 2 girl's heard a pair of 2 toned whistles that sounded like Oliver's whistle.

Avery: "Oh, that's them! Wish me luck."

Then Avery climbed onto the track cycle and peddled out to where 2 black CR class 812's named Donald and Douglas were waiting by the platform in front of gru's house. Each of them had a black snow plow in front of them, they were facing away from each other with an orange emergency coach in between their tenders.

Donald: "Aye Avery laddie, you ready to be going?"

Avery: "You betcha guy's, I'm all set."

So Avery peddled ahead of the twins, and they set off to do their work.

* * *

10 minutes later, they were doing well clearing the tracks together. Agnes' cycle may be small, but it's snow plow was perfectly strong enough to handle any amount of snow.

Suddenly, they came to a junction.

Douglas: "I think it's best if we clear the line up to Brendam. salty and porter could use the space to do their work."

Donald: "Nye, we should stick to the main line. Gordon be coming in any minute with the express."

Douglas: "But the dockside chaps need to their wee loads in."

Avery: "Sorry Douglas, but I think we should follow Donald on this one."

Douglas: "Ugh, fine."

So the 3 continued down the main line and cleared any track that Gordon would go through. Suddenly, Donald hit something with a loud thud.

Donald: "aye, what is wrong with this wee drift?"

Avery: "Their must be a block of ice under there. Don't worry, I got this."

Avery peddled the cycle closer to the drift, pressed the button to activate the flame thrower, and took a blast of fire on the ice. Donald was in a combination of complete shock and surprise, Douglas couldn't see because he was facing away from them.

Douglas: "Donnie, what be going on back there?"

Donald: "Avery be melting this wee ice cube down to flames!"

Soon the entire chunk of ice had melted, and the track was smooth enough for them to move on.

* * *

Later, the 3 friends were forced with another choice.

Avery: "Well, what's next boys?"

Donald: "I think we should stick to the main line for when old Neville comes by."

Douglas: "Nye, we should go down the left track and clear the line for Thomas."

Donald: "Nye, we're sticking to the main line and that be the end of it!"

Avery: "Donald?"

But Donald ignored Avery, and the 3 friends set off again. But with Douglas feeling grumpy. After they were done and came to a junction with a large signal box over the line, they were forced with yet another choice.

Donald: "What do you think Dougie, shall we stick to the main line or clear the line up to Ulfstead castle?"

Douglas: "I'm saying nothing, you'll choose your own way whatever I says. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you had just gone the exact opposite of whatever I says."

Donald: "Wish didn't act like you were any different, you always do what you wanna do, and that's all there is to it."

Then Donald and Douglas started tugging on each end of the coach between them trying to get away from each other. Avery watched everything from the track cycle in slight shock.

Douglas: "ngh, didn't it."

Donald: "Did too."

Douglas: "Then stop pulling!"

Donald: "I'm not pulling, you are!"

Avery: "Hey guys come on, knock it off!"

Suddenly, the strong coupling between Douglas and his tender broke loose as Douglas rolled into a nearby siding and stopped there. But Donald and Avery didn't see it, Avery just thought they had stopped fighting so they could move on.

Douglas: "Oye, Donnie, Donnie?! Oh crumbs."

* * *

Later, Donald and Avery were slowly clearing snow past a platform where Margo (wearing _her_ snow gear) was helping some of the minions dump coal from sacks into some freight cars that were buckled up behind Thomas.

Margo was talking with Thomas up by his front when they spotted Donald and Avery.

Margo: "Oh, Hey Avery! Looking pretty snazzy with that gear!"

Avery: "oh my gosh Margo, you're too kind!"

Thomas: "Nice to see you too Donald. Wait, where's Douglas?"

Donald: "We left that no-good brother of mine back at the junction. He's no use to me, or anyone!"

Avery: "Donald! Watch the way you speak about your own brother!"

As Donald and Avery started moving away, Margo and Thomas spotted Douglas' tender attached to the coach that Donald was pulling.

Margo: "uhh Thomas, Are you seeing this too?

Thomas: "Yeah, I wonder what happened to Douglas?"

Meanwhile, Douglas was still stranded in the siding now slightly covered in snow. Just then, Henry came puffing down the line when he spotted Douglas stranded in the siding.

Henry: "Oh my gosh Douglas, what happened!"

Douglas: "Aye, Donnie abandoned me after our argument. I think he took my tender with him."

Henry: "oh Douglas you poor thing, shall I help you back to the steamworks?"

Douglas: "Nye, just take my driver and fireman home. I'll be alright."

Henry: "If you say so Douglas."

So Douglas' driver and fireman climbed into Henry's cab, and they set off leaving Douglas still in the siding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donald and Avery were waiting behind a dark red LMS Ivatt class 2MT Tank named Arthur who was taking on water. But as he pulled away, it was Donald's turn.

Donald: "aahh, finally I can get a wee bit of water in my system."

While Donald filled himself up with water, Avery climbed down from the track cycle so she could refill it's gas tank. Just then, Thomas raced up with Margo in his cab.

Thomas: "Donald, you've got Douglas' tender!"

Avery: "What!"

Avery looked behind the coach to see Douglas' tender buckled up behind it.

Avery: "Donald, Thomas is right! You've got your brothers tender!"

Donald: "You mean I've got all my brothers coal and water!?"

Thomas: "that's right, and Douglas is…

Donald: "...Stuck out there in the snow!"

Avery: "I'll help you find him!"

As Avery quickly got back on Agnes' track cycle, they set off into the snowy weather to find Douglas.

Margo: "Be careful out there guys!"

A few minutes later, Donald and Avery were searching for Donald everywhere they went down the main line. While they were searching, the weather was starting to get worse.

Avery: "Douglas!"

Donald: "Dougie, Dougie!"

Avery: "Aw man, I'd hate to think of Douglas out in this weather all by himself."

Donald: "Me too, but we gotta find my brother."

Douglas was all alone stranded in the siding, suddenly he could hear Donald and Avery calling out to him.

Douglas: "would that be who I think it is? It is! Donnie, Donnie!"

Donald and Avery came by searching for Douglas. But no matter how loud Douglas shouted, they couldn't hear him. Even because they couldn't see him behind that huge pile of snow, they just went right by still looking for him.

Douglas: "Why couldn't they see me?"

Meanwhile, Henry was sitting in a lonely shed alongside the main line with Douglas' driver and fireman drinking hot cocoa in his cab. Suddenly, Donald and Avery came up the line.

Avery: "Hey Henry have you seen Douglas anywhere?"

Henry: "yes, he was by the junction further back."

Donald: "What! But we were just there, I didn't see him."

Henry: "Would you mind checking again?"

Avery: "If you insist."

Henry: "Take Douglas' driver and fireman with you."

So after Douglas' driver and fireman climbed into Donald's cab, they set off back towards the junction.

It was dusk by the time Douglas was nearly buried with snow. Then he saw Donald and Avery coming back.

Douglas: "Donnie, Donnie! I'm over here man!"

Avery: "There, I see him."

Donald and Avery had finally found Douglas and rushed straight towards him.

Donald: "Oh Douglas, are we glad to see you."

Douglas: "Thanks for rescuing me Donnie, I thought I was gonna be stuck out here forever."

Avery: "You don't have to worry about _that_ anymore Douglas, now let's get you to the steamworks."

So after Douglas' driver and fireman dug away enough snow for Douglas to move, Donald buckled up to Douglas, and they set off to the steamworks.

Donald: "It sure is good to have you back Douglas."

Douglas: "it be great to be back Donald."

So like all brothers, no matter how many times they fall out, they always get back together again.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Engine of the furture

**(This chapter may be a remake of the Thomas and friends episode "Engine of the future", but it's a bit shorter because I kicked out the part where the engines were being mean to Hugo)**

Chapter 4: Engine of the future.

It was a bright sunny mid morning on the island of Sodor. A mysterious shiny object was quickly speeding across the Vicarstown bridge onto Sodor.

Gru, Dru, and some of the minions were waiting on the platform of Crovans gate. Suddenly, the speedy object sped right through the station, blowing a breeze across the platform. Dru held onto his hat while the minions skidded across the platform getting pushed against the breeze.

Gru: "Wow, you saw dat right?!"

* * *

The mysterious speedy object was heading towards gru's house.

At Gru's house, Margo and Agnes were talking with Thomas at the platform outside the house. Suddenly, the shiny object pulled up to the other side of the platform. It was a bright silver Schienenzeppelin with a big skinny oval shaped cyan streak on each side, and an orange propeller at the back. He even looked very friendly.

Agnes: "Oh hey there sir, who might you be?"

Hugo: "Hello little one, my name is Hugo. I'm a rail zeppelin, the daughter of my driver would like to speak to the one called Margo."

Just then, a teenage girl with long black hair stepped out of Hugo's cab wearing a leathery helmet of a crop duster pilot. When she raised the goggles off her eyes, the girl turned out to be Avery.

Margo: "oh my gosh, Avery!"

Avery: "Hey Margo."

Margo and Avery embraced each other in a hug.

Margo: "Were you the one driving this guy here?"

Avery: "Yeah, my dad has been teaching me how to drive Hugo. Within a few weeks I'll get my train driving license, and I'll become Hugo's official driver. Squeeeee!"

Thomas and Agnes looked at each other agreeing that it sounded amazing.

Margo: "So how about we head inside for a cookie?"

Avery: "Gee, that sounds nice."

So while Margo and Avery went inside Gru's house to get a cookie, Thomas and Agnes were left outside to talk to Hugo.

Thomas: "Well Hugo, what's it like being a rail zeppelin?"

Hugo: "Amazing, Everyone has been saying I'm the fastest engine in the world. And that I'm the engine of the future!"

Agnes: "No way!"

Hugo: "I know right, Sir Topham Hatt has invited me to move into your railway."

Thomas: "Well then, welcome to sodor Hugo!"

Then Margo and Avery came back out, it was time for Avery to go. She gave Margo a kiss on the cheek before stepping inside Hugo's cab.

Hugo: "well, goodbye for now."

Agnes: "See ya!"

After Hugo left, Agnes was amazed by how smooth he was.

* * *

That night, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were hanging out with the other engines at Tidmouth sheds. Thomas was telling everyone about Hugo.

Gordon: "What did he look like again?"

Margo: "He was silver, and he looked almost as smooth as a bullet train."

Agnes: "And he had a big propeller equipped behind him."

Thomas: "Near the end of our talk, he said he was the engine of the future."

Margo: "Well he was kinda fancy."

James: "Well there's no way he was as fancy as me."

Thomas and Margo just looked towards James, then at each other while rolling their eyes.

Emily: "Hey, how about we host a welcome party for Hugo at Knapford station?"

Percy: "Great Idea Emily."

Edith turned to the others after polishing James's left buffer.

Edith: "I could go for something interesting."

Thomas: "We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Early the next morning, Hugo was just pulling into Knapford station. Suddenly he noticed the steam team parked against the other platforms. Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the minions were all standing on platforms 1 and 2.

Hugo: "Oh hello everyone, what's the occasion?"

Thomas: "Good morning Hugo, we just thought we'd host a welcome party for your arrival."

Margo: "We think it would be nice to have an engine like you around."

Hugo: "Oh my gosh, this is so nice of you all, thanks!"

So for the rest of the morning, everyone celebrated the welcome of their new friend Hugo.

 **To be continued.**


	5. Minions on site

**(WARNING: This chapter might be a slight remake of the episode "On site with Thomas," but I made some of my own changes just to make sure.)**

Chapter 5: minions on site.

On a hot sunny day, Thomas had brought Margo, Agnes, and Avery to a special treat.

The minions were helping jack and his friends work on the foundation of a new countryside bank, and Margo, Agnes and Avery were each wearing a dark orange hard hat so they could visit the site.

Jack and Alfie were loading the trucks that were in front of Thomas with construction waist.

Jack was a red front loader with a tan cab, and he had the number 15 painted on his it. Alfie was a green excavator with the number 14 painted on his side. Both of them backed up and eased their buckets.

Jack: "Roasting radiators, it's hot."

Margo: "I know right, I really wish we had a vending machine full of water at this site."

Then Margo and Avery both used their hard hats as fans to cool theirselves off. But since Agnes knew she had black hair, she just kept wearing her hard hat.

Just then, Patrick rolled up. Patrick was a dark brown Mack NM 6-Ton 6x6 cement mixer with a big yellow-white stripe going all the way around his mixer. The bottom half of his cab was also yellow-white with the number 23 painted on each side.

Patrick: "Make way young ones, someone important coming through."

Jack: "What makes you so important?"

Patrick: "Concrete!"

Alfie: "We're important too."

Patrick: "But I'm the most important."

As Patrick drove away, Thomas, Jack, Alfie, Margo, Agnes, and Avery were all left feeling irritated about Patrick's attitude.

Avery: "Hmm, that major mixers got a screw loose."

Margo: "You're telling me."

Avery: "Anyway, Thomas and I are gonna go and take these trucks to whiff's waist dump. Catch ya guys later."

Agnes:(waves happily) "Bye bye!"

After Avery climbed into Thomas's cab, Thomas blew his whistle and puffed away pushing the trucks with him.

But Margo, Agnes, jack, and Alfie were all curious. Who _was_ the most important?

* * *

Agnes went off to ask that exact question to Byron. Byron was a bright yellow bulldozer with a black cab. He also had a black exhaust valve on his hood.

Agnes: "Hey Byron, is Patrick really the most important?"

Byron: "Nonsense little one, Patrick can't lay his mushy concrete until I level the site. That makes me the most important."

Meanwhile, Alfie went to ask Oliver the excavator the exact same question.

Oliver: "Slow down, what's got you racing around in this heat?"

Alfie: "Patrick says that he's the most important. Is that true?

Oliver: "Oh my no, digging the foundation is the most important. Mm-Hmm, and that's what I do."

Meanwhile, Jack was asking Nelson the transportation truck the exact same question.

Nelson: "Transport. If there wasn't any transportation for the machines, there wouldn't be any construction. That makes me the most important."

Finally, Margo was talking with Ned the steam shovel somewhere next to the spot where All the machine's operators were having a coffee break.

Ned: "Our operators, they're in charge of safety. They're definitely the most important."

A few minutes later, Margo, Agnes, jack, and Alfie all met each other at the sites platform.

Jack: "I give up."

Alfie: "They can't all be the most important."

Margo: "We're gonna have to spread the word from what each of the machines think."

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Thomas and Avery had just returned from whiff's waste dump with some more trucks. After Avery skipped down from Thomas's cab, she inhaled the fresh air, then exhaled it.

Avery: "Ahh, feels good to be back from the stench of the dump, aye Thomas?"

Thomas: "You said it."

As Avery turned back towards the site again, she and Thomas saw that All the machine's were talking about who was the most important.

Avery: "Uhh, did we miss something?"

Meanwhile, a pair of troublesome dump trucks named Max and Monty were talking about the same thing while dumping a bunch of gravel over a cliff.

Max: "I'm the most important."

Monty: "I am! I can carry more gravel than anyone."

Max: "Hey, how about we have a contest on who can carry the most gravel the longest?"

Monty: "You're on."

So before their operators could stop them, Max and Monty went off to get even bigger loads. As they were down by the site, Max was over by Ned getting the biggest load he could carry.

Max: "More!"

Meanwhile, Monty was being loaded by Oliver with the same request.

Monty: "More!"

Oliver: "I think that's enough."

Monty: "Just one more scoop and hurry."

Oliver: "If you say so."

Half a second after Oliver dumped his last scoop, both Max and Monty sped away. They sped right past the platform that Thomas, Margo, Agnes, and Avery were on, and they left them coughing from the clear clouds of brown dust they were leaving behind. Kelly the crane was on the opposite side of the platform, and he tried calling out to them.

Kelly: "Max, Monty, slow down!"

Thomas, Margo, Agnes, and Avery watched as Max and Monty sped away from the site.

Margo: "This won't end well."

A couple minutes later, Max and Monty were now speeding down a road through the forest. The forest road was going along a cliff on the opposite side of the tracks next to the site, but Max and Monty forgot about that detail already.

Max: "I'm the most important."(pulls ahead of Monty)

Monty: "I am!"(pulls alongside again)

Max: "I am!"

Monty: "I am!"

But while they were arguing, they didn't notice that Patrick was coming in the other direction. And it wasn't long until they saw themselves coming towards each other.

Patrick: "Look out!"

Max and Monty: "Wooooh!"

Patrick was forced to veer hard right off the road. Max and Monty screeched to a stop once they were a couple yards past the spot where Patrick turned off the road.

Patrick crashed through a low wall of bushes, then he flew over the edge 5 yards over the platform where Thomas, Margo, Agnes, and Avery were at. The 4 friends immediately looked up at Patrick once he came flying off the edge.

Margo: "Woah!"

Avery: "What on earth!"

Then Patrick landed front first into the square pit of concrete he had made. Some of it even splattered on Thomas, Margo, Agnes, and Avery a little bit. Max and Monty had heard all the crashing from where they were on the road.

Max: "Flatten my fenders!"

Monty: "Not my fault!"

Patrick: "My beautiful concrete."

Agnes:(cleaning her tongue while panicking) "Ahh, it's in my mouth, yuck!"

* * *

15 minutes later, Lucy Wilde and Ms. Jenny heard about what happened. They both gave angry looks at Max and Monty.

Ms. Jenny: "You 2 should be ashamed of yourself!"

Lucy: "Yeah, you could have really hurt someone with your carelessness."

Ms. Jenny:(points towards Margo, Agnes, and Avery) "and look at those poor girls."

Max: "We were only trying to prove who was the most important."

Mrs: "You're all part of a team! There is no such thing as most important."

Agnes: "Not even for Patrick?"

Then Lucy and Ms. Jenny turned towards Patrick with looks on their faces mixed with anger and shock.

Ms. Jenny: "Patrick, were you bragging about concrete again!?"

Patrick: "Hmm, I might have said some things."

 **To be continued.**


	6. Agnes and Ryan

Chapter 6: Agnes and Ryan.

One bright sunny mid-morning, Thomas and Emily were waiting outside Gru's house. Lucy and Margo were pacing around in the front yard, all 4 of them were waiting for Agnes, she had been gone since yesterday morning.

Lucy: "Aww, where is she?"

Thomas: "I don't know Lucy, but we all know she likes to wander off on her own sometimes."

Emily: "You're right about that Thomas, but she's never been gone this long before."

Margo: "She seriously couldn't have stayed at that unicorn movie for 2 whole days."

Suddenly, they finally saw Agnes peddling up in her track cycle. She parked it about 1 ½ yards away from Thomas, then she hopped off and softly skipped up to the others. She looked like she had a really big smile on her face.

Thomas: "You look pretty cheery today Agnes."

Emily: "Yeah, what's gotten into you?"

While there was a few seconds of silence, Agnes held her fist up to her mouth not being able to contain her excitement. But then she couldn't take it anymore.

Agnes: "I made a new friend today!"

Emily: "Really?"

Margo: "Who did you become friends with?"

Agnes smiled beginning to speak. But before she could say anything, her smile turned into a confused frown.

Agnes: "I forgot his name."

Margo just face planted herself.

Thomas: "Can you at least describe him?"

Agnes: "All I remember about him is him that he's that purple tank engine that often helps Daisy up at Arlsburgh harbor."

Thomas's eyes then shot wider with surprise.

Thomas: "Oh, you must mean Ryan!"

Agnes: "Yeah, that was it!"

Lucy: "Aww, how sweet. How did your playdate go with him?"

Agnes: "Great! I'll tell you all how it started."

And this is the story Agnes told….

* * *

 **(Flashback to yesterday morning)**

Agnes was sitting sadly against her track cycle that she had parked in the middle of a 2 track railway section. She had missed the unicorn movie she was going to, and she was so looking forward to seeing it. She was so upset, that she had wandered out into this section of the tracks just to get away from her stress.

After a couple more minutes, Ryan came puffing towards the spot where she was sitting pulling 3 freight cars loaded with wooden crates. Ryan was a purple GNR class N2, and the small name plate each side of the front half of his boiler were coated bronze. He even had the letters "GNR" on each of his side plates, and the number 1014 on each side of his coal bunker.

Once he saw Agnes sitting against her track cycle looking very sad, he slowly stopped next to her to see what the problem was.

Ryan: "Hello, are you okay?"

Agnes was calmly startled by the greeting, but she quickly looked up and took a look at Ryan. She had never met Ryan before, but she wasn't too afraid to say hello back to him.

Agnes:(sad tone) "Oh, Hey."

Ryan: "What's the matter?"

Agnes: "Well, I kinda missed some unicorn movie I was so looking forward to seeing."

Ryan: "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Agnes: "Yeah, they even had a unicorn with the most beautiful rainbow colors."

Ryan felt even more upset once he heard that, then he started to think. Once his face quickly beamed, he faced back towards Agnes with a pleasant smile.

Ryan: "hey, If it makes you feel any better, why don't you spend the rest of the day with me?"

After hearing that, Agnes couldn't help but feel a little better and get up from where she was sitting.

Agnes: "Okay, I guess I can work with that."

After Agnes climbed up onto the seat of her track cycle, she softly jumped in realization.

Agnes: "Oh I almost forgot. I didn't really catch your name."

Ryan: "Oh, My name, is Ryan."

Agnes: "Mine is Agnes, Agnes Gru."

Ryan: "How about you follow me, let's brighten up your feelings."

Agnes: "okay."

As Agnes started peddling into action, she followed Ryan down the line towards Arlsburgh junction.

[We see Agnes using her track cycle to shunt a few trucks into place, but she was still feeling a little sad.]

" _When you think life's unfair….and you feel nobody cares."_

[Then Ryan pulls up alongside her. Once they smile at each other, Agnes continues on with what she was doing.]

" _Don't be afraid to open the door, then you'll find you're not alone anymore."_

[About 20 minutes later, it was raining at the Arlsburgh yards.]

" _Sometimes there's rainy days….you may need help along the way."_

[When Ryan noticed Agnes was getting soaked, he offered her to take shelter in his cab. Once Agnes agreed, she quickly climbed into his cab and felt much better.]

" _Do not despair, you know we'll be there, that's what friends are for."_

[Later that day when it stopped raining, Ryan was speeding down the main line while pushing Agnes's track cycle. Agnes was standing on top of Ryan's smoke box in front of his funnel with her hands spread out while laughing happily, she was highly enjoying the ride]

" _All pull together, all join hands. Old friends together, forever."_

" _We are the best friends, we stand as one. Whatever life may bring, we're never alone."_

[Further up the line, daisy the diesel railcar was coming in the other direction on the other line. She was surprised and slightly shocked to see Agnes standing on Ryan's smoke box like that, but she didn't bother to interfere when she saw how much fun they were having.]

" _We're together…..forever…..as one."_

[20 minutes later, Ryan had to take a few freight cars loaded with stone to Brendom docks. But he was stuck at the bottom of Gordon's hill, he couldn't get them over on his own.]

" _Life's full of ups and downs….just like a mary go round."_

[Then Agnes pulled up alongside him with her track cycle, and she offered to help him. After Ryan agreed, a small pincer clamp clenched it's jaws on the side of Ryan's buffer plate. Then they both strained up the hill with their heavy load.]

" _Happy or sad, we'll stick by your side. That's what friends are for."_

[A little later, once they got back from the docks, they were both back to shunting trucks in the yard.]

" _All pull together, all join hands."_

[Suddenly, Agnes accidentally pushed the cars she was shunting through a set of buffers, the first 2 cars rolled away, and unexpectedly rolled over the edge of the rocky cliff. Agnes and Ryan silently stared at cliff, then at each other, then they just laughed off the moment.]

" _Old friends together, forever."_

[Later in the afternoon, Agnes and Ryan were parked side by side on the stone rail dock next to the Arlsburgh lighthouse looking into the ocean. Agnes was holding onto a light blue balloon with a detail of a railroad crossing on it.]

" _We are the best friends, we stand as one. Whatever life may bring, we're never alone."_

[Just then, the balloon string slipped out of Agnes's grasp and floating higher and higher into the sky. But they just laughed off _that_ moment as well.]

" _We're together….._

[After the 2 friends settled down, Agnes unexpectedly climbed over from her track cycle to Ryan's front buffer base. Then what was the most surprising, Agnes calmly leaned her head against the side of Ryan's smoke box.]

 _...forever….._

[A little later, the sun was coming down over the horizon. It was time for Agnes to go home, but she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Ryan.]

Agnes: "Before I go, I made something for you."

Agnes reached into the front pocket of her overalls, and she was holding a big round light yellow sticker with a blue outlining around it. It even had the letters " **BFF"** smack in the middle with a couple dark pink hearts around it.

Agnes came up in front of Ryan, and she plastered the sticker on Ryan's left wheel arch. Agnes and Ryan had officially become best friends.

" _One day we may be part….and the distance may sadden our hearts…..wherever we stray remember this day."_

[Agnes climbed back onto her track cycle, and said one last goodbye to her new BFF.]

Agnes:(sniffles) "Goodbye Ryan."

Ryan: "I'll surely miss you too."

[with that, Agnes and Ryan went separate directions along the main line they were on. Both friends new that they would be able to see each other again.]

" _Friends together…..forever…...we stay."_

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

We open up back to the spot where Agnes had been sharing her story with Thomas, Emily, Lucy, and Margo. Thomas and Emily were even getting a little teary eyed from the beautiful story Agnes had told.

Emily: "Wow Agnes…..that was beautiful."

Agnes: "Yeah, after all that, Ryan and I really became best friends."

Thomas: "So If you just left each other yesterday evening, then how come you just returned in the mid morning?"

Agnes: "Well, it was too dark by the time we left each other. So I had to spend the night at the sheds at wellsworth station with Phillip."

Lucy: "Few, it's good to hear that you were safe."

Thomas and Emily just rolled their eyes at each other knowing that Lucy was acting a little overprotective again.

Margo: "What else were you 2 love birds planning for each other?"

Agnes: "Well, we're gonna have a sleepover at Arlsburgh yard tonight. So I'm just gonna go and get ready."

So while Agnes went inside Gru's house, Thomas, Emily, Lucy, and Margo all watched her warmly.

Emily:(sighs) "They grow up so fast."

* * *

Early the next morning at Arlsburgh junction, Ryan was just waking up for the day.

As he softly looked towards his left, Agnes was sleeping on top of her track cycle. She was also just waking up, but her eyes only opened ¾.

Ryan: "Ready to go?"

Agnes: "Yeah. Just 10 more minutes, I've still gotta wake up a little more."

Ryan just chuckled at that little quote. So with 2 soft peeps of his whistle, Ryan set off for his daily work.

About 15 minutes later, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were all standing on a wooden platform outside a small brown building at Arlsburgh harbor. Margo and Edith had come to check on Agnes while she was finally waking up, then she decided to have them meet Ryan up close and personal.

Just then, Ryan pulled up to the platform with a couple pointy roofed box cars buckled up behind him. He saw Margo and Edith standing with Agnes, but he had never met them before.

Ryan: "Oh, morning Agnes. Who are these adorable ladies?"

Agnes: "Ryan, I'd like you to meet my elder sisters, Margo and Edith."

Ryan: "Very nice to meet you 2."

Margo: "Aww, you've got such nice manners."

Ryan: "I know, it's just something I do."

Agnes: "I'm just going to go help Ryan with his delivery, I'll see ya later."

So Agnes climbed on top of Ryan's buffer base, and Ryan set off to make his delivery. Margo and Edith were confused at why Agnes chose to ride on his buffer base instead of in his cab.

Ryan: "Ya know Agnes, you have quite a pair of cute sisters. That tall one with the jacket I liked the looks of a lot."

Agnes: "You mean Margo? yeah, she's a very pretty one."

Agnes and Ryan really had become BFF's, so Agnes reached up and planted a small kiss on the bottom corner of his cheek. Ryan blushed, then he puffed off on his way with Agnes riding at his front.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Music used - That's what friends are for.**

 **Based on - Thomas and friends.**

 **Written by - Mike o'donnell**


	7. The mystery of devious Diesel

Chapter 7: The mystery of devious diesel.

It was a bright sunny morning on the island of Sodor.

Agnes was using her track-cycle to shunt some trucks in the yards outside Knapford station. She found it a tiny bit tricky, but she was able to get the hang of it. Then she stopped underneath the yards coal hopper, and she stood on the big, dark pink, cushiony seat, put her hands on her hips, and took a breathing moment for some air.

Agnes:(inhales and exhales) "This really _is_ a good morning."

Suddenly, she heard a sound mixed with clanking and rumbling.

About half a second after the moment she looked up at the hopper, she was hit by a shower of gravely coal.

Agnes: "Ptttt! Pah! (Coughs) Blah!"

Diesel and his 2 friends Arry and Bert were shunting nearby, and they just couldn't help laughing at what had just happened to Agnes.

Then as the coal finally stopped pouring down on her, Agnes struggled to reverse her track-cycle out of the pile of coal. As she climbed down, her body was almost completely covered in dark gray coal dust. Even her skin had a sootie dark gray color.

Agnes:(coughs repeatedly) "Aww, come on! I'm a mess!"

Then she saw diesel, Arry, and Bert laughing at her, she could mostly hear diesel laughing his annoying cackling.

Diesel: "Hahahahaha, oh but black suits you perfectly! You should learn to be hard as nails and very tough, and not whine about getting so dirty.(looks towards Arry and Bert) right boys?"

Arry and Bert: "Hard as nails, always rough!"

Agnes looked at her dirty body for a second, then gave a very irritated look back at Diesel, Arry, and Bert.

Agnes: "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!"

Arry and Bert suddenly grew extremely wide eyed, then they reversed out of the yards as fast as they could. Diesel just rolled his eyes and scowled at Agnes.

Diesel: "Hmmph, that candle head of yours would look pretty good…...Once I light it with a match!"

Agnes just gasped while stumbling backwards a couple inches, she felt rather offended from diesel making fun of her hair like that.

Agnes: "Ugh, stop being such a horrid bully!"

Diesel: "I can act however I want, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Diesel just rolled away while cackling, leaving Agnes fuming about the way diesel acted. Then she just stormed out of the yard back to Gru's house.

* * *

At Gru's House, Margo was just placing a new picture frame on the wall. It was a picture of her and Avery sitting with each other in their swim suits on the beach over at Bluffs cove. Margo just warmly smiled at the picture.

Just then, she heard the front door of the house slam open. When she looked towards the front door, she saw Agnes almost completely covered in coal soot. There was a small pile of gravel-sized coal chunks on each of her shoulders, and there even some of it slightly piled around the base of her ponytail. Her skin still looked rather black, but at least some of the soot had gotten off. Most importantly, she looked downright cranky.

Agnes angrily walked up by Margo leaving a faint trail of coal soot behind her, Margo stared silently at Agnes with a mix of worry and confusion on her face. But before she could ask…..

Agnes: "I accidentally moved under the coal hopper at Knapford, okay!?"

Margo: "Okay Okay, Just calm down."

Agnes: "Sorry, I'm just really mad at the moment."

Margo: "You're really _that_ upset about moving under the coal hopper?"

Agnes: "No, it's Diesel."

Margo then grew slightly surprised with a raised eyebrow. Somehow, she knew about diesel and his devious attitude.

Margo:(crosses her arms) "What did he do?"

Agnes: "He, Arry, and Bert laughed at me for getting hit by the coal hopper, then he made fun of my hair looking like a candle stick."

Suddenly while Agnes was giving a depressed look, she pulled a small metal fire lighter box out of the pocket at the front of her overalls. Then she flipped the tiny switch on it, and a tiny flame flickered from the top of it.

Margo: "Uhh, Agnes?"

Agnes: "If Diesel really thinks that way about my hair...…then I guess I'll just face the facts and go with it."

Then she started raising the lit lighter towards the top of her ponytail.

Margo:(GASP) "Agnes no!"

Margo suddenly snatched the fire lighter out of her hand, then she threw it like a softball out the front door. Then she slightly lowered her head down while putting her left hand on Agnes's right shoulder.

Margo: "Listen, Diesel may be mean a lot. But no matter what he says, just don't listen to anything he says."

The moment she said the word "don't," she wiped a little bit of the coal dust off of her forehead. Then after she gave her a kiss on the cheek, she got back up and wiped her lips a little bit from the coal dust that got on them.

Agnes: "Thanks sis…..but after I take a nice long shower, I'll try to figure out what to do about Diesel."

Margo: "Well…...maybe Duck can help you with that."

Agnes looked up at Margo with a raised eyebrow.

Agnes: "Why Duck?"

Margo: "He knows more about Diesel than anyone."

Agnes: "How do you know that?"

Margo: "I talk with him at certain times."

Agnes thought about this for a moment, then she looked up at Margo with her face brightening up a bit.

Agnes: "I guess you're right, I'll go talk with him right away!"

For some strange reason, Agnes started proudly marching back towards the front door.

Margo: "Uhh, Agnes?"

Agnes: "Oh right, after my shower."

Then as Agnes walked past Margo in an irritated slouchy way, she continued leaving a trail of coal dust behind her. Margo just rolled her eyes and slightly planted her left hand on her forehead while putting her right hand on her hip.

* * *

Early that afternoon at the shunting yards, Oliver and his break van Toad were relaxing. Avery was nearby stacking a bunch of mid-sized crates on top of each other.

After she was done, she walked over by Oliver and toad.

Avery:(wipes a little sweat off her forehead) "Whew, Sir Topham Hatt wasn't kidding about those crates being heavy."

Oliver: "Believe me Avery, Sir Topham Hatt doesn't always give us such easy jobs."

Toad: "Quite right Mr. Oliver."

Just then, Oliver and toad saw Agnes coming into the yards on her track cycle. She looked like she was looking for something or someone.

As she parked about 3 ½ yards away from Oliver and toad, she climbed down and walked up to her 3 friends.

Agnes: "Hey guys!"

Oliver: "Hello Agnes, what brings you here?"

Agnes: "Do you know where I can find Duck, I have something to ask him."

Oliver thought for a moment, then he looked towards Toad with a sly grin on his face.

Oliver: "Toad…...say it."

Toad: "The wrong way is better than the great western way Mr. Oliver!"

As if right on cue, Duck pulled up alongside Oliver. Coupled up behind him was a troublesome truck completely loaded with dynamite.

Duck: "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Oliver: "I found him Agnes."

Agnes: "thanks.(turns towards Duck) Hey Duck, I need to ask you something."

Duck: "Agnes, you should be well old enough to know where babies come from."

Agnes: "Nah, Edith told me that they come from trees."

Avery stared confusingly at Agnes with a raised eyebrow, then she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Toad: "Uhh Mr. Oliver, don't they come from-

Oliver: "Ah-ah-ah Toad, Let's Just keep that between you and me."

Duck: "anyway, what did you wanna ask me?"

Agnes: "I was just wondering if you knew why Sir Topham Hatt kept Diesel on Sodor after all the mean stuff he's done?"

Avery stumbled back a tiny bit in complete shock after hearing what Agnes just said.

Avery: Wait, you're actually asking something about Diesel?"

Agnes: "Yeah. He made fun of my hair after getting a coal shower from the coal hopper at Knapford yards, and now I've just about had it with him."

Duck, Oliver, and Toad shared disappointed looks with each other feeling sorry for Agnes.

Toad: "Aww, poor Mrs Agnes. I always thought your hair looked fine."

Agnes: "Thanks Toad,(turns towards Duck) but how much do you know about Diesel exactly?"

Duck: "Quite a little bit, but I just don't know how to tell you it."

Then Avery snapped her fingers getting an idea.

Avery: "Agnes, ya still got those goggles Wilbert and I gave you?"

Agnes: "I Sure do, I take them almost everywhere I go just in case."

Agnes walked back over by her track-cycle, then she pulled down a green-brown leather bag. She pulled out the goggles that Avery and Wilbert gave her, then she walked back over by Duck, Oliver, and toad.

Agnes: "So what do want me to do with them?"

Avery: "Just Wait there for a second."

Avery went over by Duck and whispered something to him.

Duck:(slightly hushed tone) "oh yeah, it's back inside my cab."

Avery ran over to Duck's cab and climbed inside, Agnes was a bit confused at this. Then after a few sounds of shuffling and clanking, Avery climbed back out of Duck's cab.

As Avery came back over, it looked like she was holding something small clutched in her left hand.

Avery: "Hey Agnes, have a look at this."

When Avery gave Agnes the small object, Agnes took a very close look at it. It looked like a black microchip titled " **Duck's memories of Diesel."** , Agnes looked very carefully at it.

Agnes: "How were you able to make this?"

Avery: "Duck told me and Margo about everything he remembers about Diesel, luckily I had the right kind of tech to take notes on it."

Agnes: "Oh?"

Avery: "I've got a computer system that copies the notes of an engines memories, then I have them downloaded inside these microchips."

While Agnes seemed quite impressed by the tech that Avery had, Duck, Oliver, and Toad were flabbergasted by this knowledge with their jaws slightly ajar.

Oliver: "You never told me anything about that."

Duck: "Are you sure any of the engines would let you do that?"

Avery: "I've done it to Hugo a few times, and he's okay with me doing it."

Duck and Oliver just looked at each other with surprised looks, then they just decided to forget about it.

Avery: "So Agnes, would you mind putting this into the goggles?"

Agnes: "Okay."

So Agnes found a plug-in slot for a microchip, then she placed the microchip she was holding into it. It got sucked inside the slot like a dollar bill getting sucked into a vending machine, but much faster.(at lightspeed)

After the microchip was installed, Agnes put on the goggles and pressed the "ON" button.

Duck: "So, what do you see?"

Agnes: "... I see you heading towards Tidmouth sheds looking kinda tired, and I see James, Gordon, and Henry waiting for you there….but they don't look very happy to see you."

Duck: "Oh, I remember that day…. Diesel told them lies about me, and they actually believed every single one of them."

Agnes shifted the goggles up onto her forehead for a second.

Agnes: "How so?"

Duck: "Keep watching and you'll see."

Agnes just shrugged, then she put the goggles over her eyes again.

When Agnes kept looking through the goggles, she saw what looked like tidmouth sheds. But they looked a bit older, and it only had 6 births. She then saw James, Gordon, and Henry sitting outside the sheds, and they looked kinda upset.

Then she saw Duck reversing towards the turntable.

Agnes: "Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen."

So Agnes just listened on what had happened back in that day.

 **(In the goggles)**

 _ **[May 14th, 1986]**_

 _Duck had been pulling trains and shunting trucks all day, and he wanted to rest in the sheds._

 _As he turned on the turntable to face the sheds, the 3 engines blocked his way. Then out of nowhere, they blew a lot of steam in his face._

 _James: "Keep out!"_

Agnes was surprised by their actions.

 _Duck: "Stop fooling, I'm tired."_

 _Gordon: "So are we, we're tired of you. We like Diesel, we don't like you. You tell tales about us to the cars._

 _Duck: "I Don't!"_

 _James, Gordon, and Henry: "You do!"_

 _Duck: "I Don't!"_

 _James, Gordon, Henry: "You do!"_

 _Then Sir Topham Hatt came along and asked what was going on._

 _Gordon: "Duck called me a galloping sausage."_

 _James: "Rusty red scrap iron."_

 _Henry: "I'm old square wheels."_

Agnes couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could Diesel make them think that Duck did all this to them.

 _Sir Topham Hatt: "Well Duck?"_

 _Duck: "I only wished Sir, that I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits…_

 **(Out of the goggles)**

Suddenly, Agnes shifted the goggles on her forehead again.

Agnes: "You actually admitted that you gave them those names, even when you didn't!"

Duck: "To be honest, I actually don't know why I did that."

Agnes gave a disturbed look, then she just shrugged and went back to the goggles.

 **(Back in the goggles)**

 _Henry: "He made the trucks laugh at us Sir."_

 _Sir Topham Hatt thought for a moment, then he turned towards Duck._

 _Sir Topham Hatt: "Did you Duck?"_

 _Duck: "Certainly not Sir, no steam engine would be as mean as that!"_

 _Just then, Diesel lurked up alongside Gordon._

 _Sir Topham Hatt: "Now Diesel, you heard what Duck said."_

 _Diesel: "I can't understand it Sir, to Duck of all engines. I'm dreadfully greeved Sir, but know nothing."_

 **(Out of the goggles)**

As Agnes shifted the goggles again, she had a look on her face mixed with nervousness and concern.

Agnes: "So Sir Topham Hatt actually believed what Diesel said about you?"

Duck: "only at first. But when he did, he sent me to work with Edward at Wellsworth station. But a little later after that, He brought me back."

Agnes:(gasps with delight) "You mean he found out what really happened at that time!?"

Duck: "He told me that he never believed Diesel, so he sent him packing."

Avery: "Well at least you thought you would never hear from Diesel again."

Duck: "But when he came back when me and Percy needed help at the harbor, it was the same haddock All over again."

Agnes: "How so?"

Duck: "Keep watching the goggles, and you'll see."

So Agnes put the goggles back over her eyes, then she continued watching what was in them.

 **(Inside the goggles)**

 _ **[April 14th, 1992]**_

 _Diesel pulled up alongside Percy and Duck who were feeling exhausted, but Percy and Duck soon grew shocked once they saw Diesel._

 _Diesel: "Good morning."_

 _Duck: "What are you doing here!?"_

 _Diesel: "Your worthy Top-err I mean, Sir Topham Hatt sent me. I hope you're pleased to see me again, I'm here to shunt some very tiresome cars."_

 _Percy: "Shunt them where?"_

 _Diesel: "Where? Why from here to there, and then again from there to here."_

That last bit actually made Agnes gag a little bit.

 **(Out of the goggles)**

Duck: "A little after that, Percy and I decided to go on strike."

Avery: "Ya really couldn't handle working with him?"

Duck: "Nope. When we told Sir Topham Hatt why we were on strike, he was all…..

 **(Inside the goggles)**

 _Sir Topham Hatt: "I have to give Diesel a second chance, I'm trying to help you by bringing Diesel here. Now you have to help me, he was the only engine available."_

 **(Out of the goggles)**

Agnes: "Man, I kinda hate it when he does that."

Duck: "The morning after that day, he accidentally bumped into Percy."

Avery: "Was that really so important about Diesel?"

Duck: "He didn't even say he was sorry."

Agnes and Avery gasped in shock after hearing that, they now understood why that part was so important. After they recovered, Agnes looked back through the goggles again.

 **(Inside the goggles)**

 _ **[September 30th, 2002]**_

 _Diesel was slowly rolling amongst a bunch of troublesome trucks parked along the tracks at Brendam docks.(While shunting some as well)_

 _Diesel: "When Sir Topham Hatt sees how good I am, he'll get rid of steamie's once and for all!"_

 **(Out of the goggles)**

Duck: "When he came back at that time, he wanted to prove that he was the world's strongest engine."

Oliver: "Hmm, Diesel must have had some bad oil that day."

Avery: "pfft, ya think!?"

 **(Inside the goggles)**

 _Diesel started lining up the cars into a really long line, and then he coupled up to the front of it._

 _He didn't notice that the breaks on the cars were locked up tight, but only the trucks knew about it._

 _Troublesome Trucks: "Push, push, push!"_

 _So Diesel pushed as hard as he could against the trucks, but they wouldn't move. so Diesel tried pulling the trucks, but they still wouldn't move. And then the coupling snapped, and Diesel went gliding down the tracks off the peer._

 _Diesel: "Heeeeeelllp!"_

 _Then there was a loud crash and a slight explosion of white powder, diesel had landed on a barge loaded with sacks of flour._

 _Diesel:(feeling dizzy) "Grease and oil."_

 **(Out of the goggles)**

Agnes: "Wow, the trucks actually helped to get rid of Diesel?"

Duck: "Yep, that's what he gets when he tries to pull more trucks than he can manage."

Agnes: "So what's next in this story?"

Duck: "Well actually….that's all I can remember."

Agnes and Avery: "...Oh."

Oliver: "But I thought we were supposed to find out why Diesel stayed on Sodor after everything he's done throughout the years?"

Duck: "Why did Diesel stay on Sodor after all these years, I guess the world may never know."

Agnes, Avery, Duck, Oliver, and Toad all felt a little disappointed that they couldn't figure out what Agnes wanted to know about Diesel, but then they all started thinking for a few moments.

Agnes: "Ya know, I do have a list of ideas for how to get even with Diesel."

Duck: "Well Let's see it then."

Agnes went back by her track cycle, then she dug through the bag again. When she came back, she was holding a piece of paper in her left hand.

Agnes: "I wasn't quite sure which of these ideas to choose, so I was hoping you could choose."

Agnes held up the list in front of Toad, and Toad tried to read it.

Toad: "Uhh, there's just one problem."

Oliver: "What?"

Toad: "The list is in English Mr. Oliver, I'm great western."

While Duck and Oliver gave Toad an extremely confused look, Avery just rolled her eyes right before facepalming herself.

Luckily for everyone else, Oliver could see the list from where Agnes was holding it.

Oliver: "Ya know, how about we try option #17?"

Agnes took a look at the #17 option, then she grew a sly grin on her face.

Agnes: "Good one Oliver, I'll have a word with Dr. nefario about it."

Toad: "Let's do it."

So they all got a little closer to each other to discuss their plan to get even with Diesel.

* * *

The next morning at the Dieselworks, Diesel, Arry, and Bert were just waking up as the doors of each of their sheds raised open. As they were all fully awake, they each rolled forward a few centimeters.

Bert:(yawns) "Ya know Diesel, I think you really gave that candle-headed child the what-for."

Diesel: "Well it was better than what _you_ guys did, what happened to "hard as nails and always rough", huh?"

Arry started slowly rolling forward.

Arry: "Sorry Diesel, I guess we were just-

Arry was cut off when his front wheels hit a red holo-line going across the bottom of the entrance to his shed, Diesel and Bert accidentally did the same thing with _their_ sheds.

BEEPEEPEEPEEP!

Diesel: "What the-?"

Suddenly, 3 buckets each around the size of an excavator's shovel dropped something over the 3 diesels. When they all took a sniff at what got poured on them, they each gave an extremely dirty look.

Diesel: "Cow manure!? Blah!"

Arry: "Ugh, my nose!"

Bert: "Yuck, this is so disgusting!"

Suddenly, the 3 diesels heard the distant sound of uncontrollable laughter. They looked towards the gateway to the Dieselworks, and they saw Agnes, Avery, Duck, and Oliver laughing at them. Toad was buckled up behind Oliver, but he was also laughing.

Agnes: "Hahahahaha, suckers!"

After Agnes climbed into Oliver's cab and Avery climbed into Duck's, they retreated from the Dieselworks while still laughing.

Diesel just snarled amongst the cow manure while giving a twitchy eye.

 **To be continued.**


	8. Margo's first night run

Chapter 8: Margo's first night run.

It was a misty moon-lit night, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were chatting in their Hawaiian treehouse that was in Gru's backyard. Each of them were talking about their favorite moments in their lives so far while drinking a mug of hot cocoa.

Margo: "...And then Avery was like " _You wanna drive Hugo some day?"_ And then I was like " _Oh no, I don't wanna crash your best engine."_

Agnes: "So Avery actually wanted to teach you how to drive Hugo?"

Margo: "Yeah, I was just too nervous that I would accidentally crash him."

Edith: "Hugo _is_ the fastest engine in the world, doesn't that _already_ make him a little unsafe?"

Margo: "I guess you're right for once."

Edith: "I know, I just-HEY!"

After Margo and Agnes laughed at that little moment, Edith roughly crossed her arms while pouting. Then she decided to share _her_ story.

Edith: "Well there _was_ this time where I visited Whiff's waste-dump and found a moldy doughnut."

Margo and Agnes simply gagged at hearing this, trying their best not to spill their hot cocoa.

Agnes: "Edith, please don't tell us about that ever again!"

Margo: "Yeah, we still can't believe you told us that you actually took a bite out of that thing!"

Edith: "Come on, It wasn't _that_ moldy! It still tasted pretty fresh."

Agnes gagged one last time, then she took a sip of her hot cocoa to see if it will make her feel better. After that, she decided to share one of _her_ stories.

Agnes: "Did I tell you about the time I saved Wilbert from the mainland scrapyard?"

Margo and Edith each looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces, then they turned back towards Agnes.

Edith: "Uhh Agnes, we were there."

Agnes: "Oh….well how about I tell you about the time I went for a flight inside Tiger Moth?"

But before she could share that story, all 3 of the girls spotted Gru, Lucy, and Sir Topham Hatt walking towards them. And it kinda looked like Sir Topham Hatt was carrying a clipboard in his hands.

Agnes: *GASP*

Almost without trying to be careful, Agnes quickly placed her mug onto the treehouse floorboards. Then she quickly climbed down from the treehouse and ran up in front of Sir Topham Hatt.

Agnes: (clears her throat) "G-Good evening Sir, what are you doing here this late?"

Gru, Lucy, and Sir Topham Hatt just smiled warmly at each other from the way Agnes cutely spoke just as Margo and Edith had caught up with her.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Good evening you 3, I've just come by to share a bit of bad news."

The girls looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

Margo: "What kind of news?"

Sir Topham Hatt:(looks at his clipboard) "Percy is just about to go on his mail run for tonight. But it would seem that his fireman has taken ill, and we can't seem to find a replacement for him tonight."

Lucy: "He asked Gru to do it, but he's too scared to get soot all over his clothes."

Gru: "I'm not scared, I just _don't wanna_ get dirty like that!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes after he said that.

Lucy: "And Dru went with Henry to take a special goods train to the mainland, so he's off the list."

The girls all felt concerned about the situation. If Percy didn't have an available fireman, he wouldn't be able to burn his coal to do his mail run. Margo thought about this, than she looked up at Sir Topham Hatt with a determined smile.

Margo: "I'll do it.

Everyone in the area all looked towards Margo, they never knew she would offer to do such a complicated job.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Are you sure about that Margo, aren't you a bit too young for something like this?"

Margo: "I'm not a little kid anymore. I've been wanting to learn how to drive Hugo, so maybe I can start on a more simple engine."

Sir Topham Hatt thought about this some more.

Margo: "Please Sir, I can do it."

Sir Topham Hatt: "Alright Margo, you can go. But you're going to need your own mail delivery uniform."

Lucy: "I'll go start making one for her!"

As Lucy quickly ran inside the house to make Margo a new mail delivery uniform, Edith started pouting about again.

Edith: "No fair! Margo gets to help Percy with the mail and I don't?!"

Agnes: "Oh get over it Edith, you're too young to be doing something like that!"

Edith:(gets into Agnes's face) "But shouldn't you be too young to drive something like your track-cy-

Gru: "Girls, enough! Besides, 'tis nearly your bedtime."

Edith and Agnes:(at the same time) "Okay Gru."

With that, everyone went inside Gru's house while Sir Topham Hatt went back to his office at Knapford station. Unlike everyone else, Margo was feeling rather excited. She was going on her first night run with Percy, and she couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

About 15-20 minutes later, Percy was waiting on the tracks outside the front of Gru's house with his mail cars coupled up behind him.

Suddenly, he spotted Margo walking out to him. But now she was wearing a blue mail delivery jacket and a blue peaked cap, she was still wearing her skirt, but she was also carrying her own dark brown mailbag.

As Margo was walking towards Percy, he saw Max (Percy's driver) standing on the left side of their front yard. He was watching the ill fireman holding his stomach in pain while spinning around on the ground.

Margo: "Are you sure he's gonna be okay?"

Max: "Hope so, the ambulance will pick him up shortly."

So Margo and Max climbed inside Percy's cab, and Margo shoveled a load of coal into Percy's firebox which got him to start moving.

As Margo had her hands free, she pulled her new hot pink cellphone out of the pocket of her jacket and attached her earbuds to it. She looked through Bluetooth, then she found a song called "Night train." Then after she pressed play, she let the soundtrack play while she continued helping Max.

" _See how the night sky glows"_

 _[Max then switched_ _on Percy's headlamp, then Percy could now see much more clearly.]_

" _See the light from the night train, the fire glow on the night train"_

" _On down the line he blows [Margo blows Percy's whistle] Woo-wooh!"_

" _On down the line he blows."_

 _[Just a little bit later, they started chuffing through the Norramby fishing village. Margo looked out from Percy's cab, and she could see how beautiful it looked at night.]_

" _All through the night he goes"_

" _Hear the sound of the night train, the chugga-chug-chug of the night train"_

" _Hear how his whistle blows [Margo blows on Percy's whistle again] Woo-wooh"_

" _Hear how his whistle blows."_

 _[A little more later, they made their first stop at Wellsworth station. Margo was on the platform handing a package to the station manager.]_

Margo: "There you go Sir."

Station manager: "thanks Margo, right on time. It's actually nice to see you doing a job this complicated."

Margo just pulled a cheerful smile, then she turned around and walked back into Percy's cab. Max tweaked at some of the controls, and Percy started slowly pulling out of the station.

" _Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing"_

" _Pistons pushing side by side"_

 _[Max kept control while peering out from Percy's small round front windows at certain times, and Margo even shoveled in some more coal a couple times now and then. But she made sure to also wipe off some of the soot that got on her face.]_

" _Driver checking, gauging, peering"_

" _Fireman stoking by his side"_

 _[Eventually, they were about to go through Maron station. Charlie, a purple Manning Wardle L Class tank engine, was shunting trucks in the sidings near the station.]_

" _On down the line they go"_

" _Fast track for the mail train, clear away for the post train"_

" _Nonstop all night they go [Percy blows his whistle hello at Charlie] Woo-wooh!"_

" _Nonstop all night they go."_

 _[Margo looked out from Percy's cab, and she could see the glow of all the twinkling stars in the nighttime sky. Then she faced ahead, and she could feel the cool night breeze blow against her face and hair.(while holding her mail hat)]_

" _See how the night sky glows"_

 _[Then as they were on a junction cutting onto the main line, Percy stopped at the red signal as a signal on the opposite side of the main line turned green for another engine.]_

" _Clear a path for the night train, green light on the night train"_

 _[As they waited, Gordon thundered by pulling the midnight express.]_

" _On down the track he goes [Gordon blows his whistle at Percy] Woo-wooh!"_

" _On down the track he goes."_

 _[As they continued a couple hours later, making a few more deliveries along the way, dawn was already breaking across the island.]_

" _Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking"_

 _[As they were approaching the Runby and Road bridge, 3 children were on the bridge waving at them. Margo blew Percy's whistle while she waved at the boys.]_

" _Children waving, watch him go"_

" _Freight trains, milk trains, boat trains waiting"_

" _Stand aside to let him go."_

 _[As they were going over Gordon's hill, the sun started showing a bit more giving the island some more sunlight.]_

" _There in the morning glow"_

" _The sunlight on the night train, silhouette the night train"_

" _On down the line he blows [Percy blows his whistle] Woo-wooh!"_

" _There in the morning glow."_

 _[As they were puffing down the main line towards Brendom Docks, Max told Margo that Brendom docks was the last place they had to drop off a bit of mail.]_

Max: "Aside to that….you did a good job tonight."

Margo beamed with pride, then they continued on their way.

" _On down the line he blows"_

" _Hear the sound of the night train, the chugga-chug-chug of the night train"_

" _Hear how his whistle blows [Margo blows Percy whistle 1 last time] Woo-wooh!"_

" _Hear how his whistle blows."_

" _On down the line he blows…..On down the line he blows."_

* * *

Eventually at 7:45 in the morning, they finally arrived at Brendom Docks. Percy shunted his mail cars into position, then Margo and Max climbed out of Percy's cab so they could unload the last of the mail.

Just then, Porter puffed up. Porter was a blue-gray H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST with yellow stripes going along the bottom half of each side of his boiler, and he had a small and very dark gold headlamp at the front of his funnel. The bottom half of his cab and coal bunker were very dark gray while the top half was also blue gray, and both of those half's were divided by a yellow line. He even had 3 domes on top of his boiler, 1 was a normal dome while the other 2 were his sandboxes.

Porter: "Right on time guys, and-Oh! I wasn't expecting to see you here Margo."

Margo: "I'm subbing for Percy's fireman today, I really wanted to try this job."

Porter: "Welp, happy to have ya doing it."

After Porter happily puffed off, Margo and Max climbed back into Percy's cab. Then Percy started puffing back towards tidmouth sheds.

Margo: "Ya know Max, I just don't see how you're able to handle a job like this."

Max:(shrugs) "I sometimes drink a lot of coffee, and I mean A LOT of coffee. Nothing personal."

Margo slowly turned away with a nervous look on her face, then she just shook it off and they continued their journey home.

* * *

Later that morning back at Gru's house, Edith and Agnes were walking side by side down the hallway towards their bedroom. Edith wanted so badly for Agnes to let her drive her track cycle by herself, but Agnes just wouldn't buy it.

Edith: "Aww come on Agnes, why can't I drive it myself?!"

Agnes: "Edith I told you, it's way too complicated for you to handle!"

Edith: "Oh, so you really think I'd break it?"

Agnes: "It's not just about not breaking it, it's about using it right."

As they came to their bedroom door, Edith just crossed her arms and pouted.(Yet again) Then as they stepped inside, they started thinking about Margo and her job with Percy last night.

Agnes: "So how do you think Margo handled her job last night?"

Edith: "Ha! Like she'd be able to stay up all night passing mail to random pe-YAAH! OOF!"

Edith had gotten cut off when she accidentally tripped over something big. After Edith got up and dusted herself off, she and Agnes both got a good look at what it was. Margo was lying on her front on the floor right beside her bed, and it looked like she had passed out and fallen asleep before she could reach her bed.

Edith and Agnes just looked at each other with warm smiles.

Agnes: "Heh, must have been quite a busy night for her last night."

After Edith agreed with a chuckling nod, they both watched as Margo continued her snooze on the floor. They couldn't really see it, but Margo started growing a warm smile as she was sleeping.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Music used - Night train.**

 **Based on - Thomas and friends.**

 **Written and composed by - Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell**


End file.
